Relation (Alien)
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Pencarian Alien yang dilakukan para bocah berakhir dengan perekrutan member baru!


**Relation (Alien)**

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentang apa?"

Aku menoleh lewat bahu melihat betapa resahnya orang yang ada di belakangku ini. Kulit cokelat terkena sinar matahari menjadi semakin basah oleh keringat musim panas, aku tahu kalau tidak mau ikut dalam ekspedisi ini atau kenakalan anak-anak lainnya yang tak dapat kalian prediksi. Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran soal cerita itu, hanya ingin membuktikannya saja.

Usiaku 11 tahun dan orang-orang bilang aku anak yang berani mungkin karena aku tipe yang selalu penasaran dengan segalanya.

"Angelo, Tatiana, kita berhenti saja, aku tidak mau kena marah Bibi Vivi lagi."

"Hey! Jangan sampai acara penyelidikan kita terbengkalai hanya karena kau takut! Kalau kau takut biar aku saja dan Angie yang pergi, ya 'kan?"

Anak tertua di kelompok menyembulkan kepala dari balik pohon, ia adalah anak yang menjadi otak dari ekspedisi ini, namanya Tatiana dan dia memanggilku "Angie" ketimbang nama asliku sendiri, itu terdengar lucu dan aku mempersilakan ia memanggilku begitu. "Itu benar dan aku sedang memengaruhimu, Corteo!"

Aku tidak tahu Tatiana itu dari mana, tapi orangtuanya bilang mereka dari Chicago. Ayahnya adalah pria asal Russia, aku hanya menebaknya saja karena itu terlihat dari bagaimana Tatiana berbicara, sementara ibunya asli orang sini. Itu sih yang aku tahu.

"Lagi pula Alien itu tidak ada dan kalian jangan mengada-ngada! kita hanya anak kecil! Jika ada lubang di sana kita akan masuk dan mati karena kehabisan oksigen."

"Kau hanya menakuti Angie, tapi itu tidak akan berhasil. Ayolah, Corteo. Nanti aku traktir makan kue deh, aku dengar di stasiun ada kue yang enak banget..."

"Aku tidak suka, Tatiana. Kalo ada hal aneh terjadi, aku tak mau tanggung jawab."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu tanggung jawab, tapi ikutlah denganku dan Angie. Kau bahkan tak ikut saat aku dan Angie mengajakmu mencari Hantu Kepala Buntung!"

"Karena itu mengerikan, Tatiana!"

Aku tertawa sembari menatap langit. "Mau ikut atau tidak aku tak peduli, asalkan aku makan kue gratis aku mau sekali..."

Bahkan langit ini terasa sangat hangat...

.

.

.

Aku tak melihat sesuatu yang baik, kecuali wajah sumringah Tatiana yang takjub melihat pemandangan, aku tak yakin apa dia senang atau semacamnya tapi aku harap begitu. Jikapun ini benar, aku harap akan baik-baik saja, begitupun dengan aku, dia dan Corteo yang penakut ini.

Setelah melewati hutan yang penuh dengan batu dan beberapa Pinus hingga suara Jangkrik dan kepak Capung, kami melihat sesuatu yang dicari. Entahlah, seperti menemukan mainan bagus yang bekas atau makan permen karet.

Aku melihat sebuah rumah, kurasa aku bisa mengatakanya seperti itu jika mereka masih bagus dan Tatiana juga setuju tentang ini. Kulirik dari samping bahu, wajah Tatiana merah karena kepanasan, ia memiliki kulit putih yang nyaris pucat bahkan melebihi milikku. Aku sering mengatakan kalau ia kekurangan vitamin E, sepertinya ia memiliki pigmen yang berbeda.

"Kau lihat itu, teman-teman? Di situlah Alien pertama muncul. Kita harus membuat Petunia yang sombong itu percaya oleh ucapan kita."

Petunia itu teman kami yang lain, tapi dia sombong dan kami tak menyukai anak itu. Kurasa ada yang salah dengan otaknya dan ia anak gendut yang kikir, ia sering menghina Corteo dan membuat Tatiana marah oleh kelakuan aneh Petunia, aku bahkan mengutuk nama itu.

"Kupikir, Petunia tak butuh itu!" Corteo berucap tak suka. "Kurasa..."

"Tatiana?"

"Yes, Angie? What's wrong?"

"Hm, kita harus segera bergegas, sudah hampir sore, i guess..."

"Tidak masalah, aku akan membantu kalian membuat bualan cantik di depan bibi Elena..."

Kuharap ia memang menemukan cara jitu untuk mengelabuhi Ibuku setelah dirinya membuat Luce menangis karena tidak diajak kami. Bukannya kami tak mau, tapi kami tak ingin kerepotan membawa anak kecil yang bahkan tak bisa kami ajak berlari, aku tahu seperti apa Luce berlari dan ini parah.

"Demi mengisi kekosongan!" Tatiana tertawa aneh, ia menarik jemariku bersama rasa hangat biasa yang selalu ia hadirkan.

Aku menoleh ke belakang kala Tatiana mengajakku berlari dan melihat betapa kesusahannya Corteo menyebut nama kami sembari tergopoh-gopoh. Aku mengerti, Corteo sedang mencari alasan bagai Kenari.

Suara gemerisik angin dan ranting melumerkan lamunanku, dalam sekejap pegangan tangan itu semakin erat dan aku tahu kalau hal ini membuat Tatiana tertarik untuk menjelajahi lebih jauh dan jujur saja itu membuatku takut, rasa penasaran anak perempuan ini melebihi segalanya dan kau akan tahu setelah kau kenal dengan dia lebih lama lagi.

"Kita akan menemukan Alien! Kita akan menemukan Ali-"

"Eh?"

"EEHHHHHH!?"

Aku tidak mengerti dan kenapa bisa ada orang lain di sekitar sini? Aku sangat yakin sekali kalau tempat ini hanya kami bertiga saja yang tahu, bahkan kami tak memberitahu soal ini pada Luce dan ia tak memaksa untuk mencuri dengar tentang apa-apa yang Tatiana bagikan pada kami.

Tapi, kenapa bisa ada orang lain di sini? Dan ia tampak asing dari kebanyakan orang yang pernah aku lihat.

"Hey, siapa kau?" Itulah hal pertama yang Tatiana katakan. "Kau anak mana?"

"Aku seorang mafia, aku calon mafia." Ia menjawab aneh, wajahnya diselubungi kepulan asap yang sangat bau. "Kalian para bocah apa yang kalian kerjakan? Jangan sampai membuatku marah!"

"Maaf kawan, kami tak berbicara dengan orang asing yang bodoh." Tatiana mengejek plus seringai yang sering ia tampilkan pada anak nakal sekitaran gereja.

"Ya, kami dilarang!" Aku menambahkan sembari melirik Tatiana, tapi ia tak berkomentar apapun ketika aku melirik seperti itu. Masa bodoh lah.

Dan Corteo? Entahlah, dia terlalu takut untuk berkomentar pedas atau bahkan untuk kabur dari sergapan orang itu, mungkin dia memiliki sifat penakut sejak zaman moyangnya.

Lelaki di depan kami sekilas tampak menyeramkan, aku berkomentar begitu karena melihat cara dirinya berpakaian, ia bahkan memakai coat dan masker di hari panas begini, bukankah itu sungguh menyebalkan bagi orang-orang normal? Aku sungguh kesal pada orang ini dan dia adalah yang menjadi alasan besar kami untuk pulang terlalu sore.

"Asal kalian tahu, kalian akan menjadi santapan lezat Singa peliharaan kami jika kalian tak segera lekas pergi, Bocah Bodoh." Si Orang Aneh itu menambahi dengan nada sok prihatin yang sebenarnya aku tak terpengaruh sama sekali dan mana mungkin orang kurus sok mistis seperti dirinya memiliki seekor Singa, itu sangat tak masuk akal.

"Aku tidak akan percaya bualan konyol macam itu dan kami tidak akan gentar dalam pencarian kami!" Tatiana tertawa di akhir kalimat, mata birunya berkilat minta di puji-puji. Aku sering melihat yang seperti itu, ya, tatapan mata yang seperti itu. Sama seperti milik Corteo ketika ia bercerita soal terbentuknya halilintar.

"Dan kami tak suka diganggu." Aku memanasi. Tatiana menambahkan. "Dan kau sebaiknya tak menjadi alasan untuk aku menendang wajahmu, saat ini aku sedang sangat kesal."

Aku sangat setuju dengan perdebatan sengit ini.

"Kalian sedang mencari apa sih?"

"Alien!" Aku menjawab keras sebelum Tatiana mengamuk, ini akan sangat bahaya, aku tahu sifat aslinya seperti apa dan ia sudah menunjukannya barusan, aku tidak mau membuat beberapa orang menangis.

"Alien?" Orang Aneh itu bertanya sok asik, seolah dunia tempat ia berpijak berubah beberapa derajat, nada suaranya meninggi tanda ia menikmati ini semua dan dirinya bertekad untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Ia mendekati kami untuk beberapa akselarasi dan aku mundur karena terlalu takut untuk digapai Orang Aneh ini, kecuali tentang Tatiana yang asik dengan posisinya. Ia menaikan kepala dan menatap miring Orang Aneh itu, aku tahu kalau gadis ini hanya bisa menatap mata dan batang hidungnya.

Sembari berkacak pinggang, Tatiana tertawa. "Kau bahkan menyebut kami Bocah Bodoh, seharusnya kau tak sesenang ini ketika Angie mengatakan soal Alien."

"Aku tak percaya kalo kau memercayai Alien, mari kita berpencar dan cari itu semua!"

"Hah?"

"Namaku Nero, aku juga suka Alien, mari kita bermain bersama. Mari berjabat tangan! Kita seusia bukan, Tatiana?"

Tidak terduga bukan?


End file.
